Mistletoe Match Makings
by SouthParkFan8
Summary: Kenny couldn't miss the chance. He just HAD to do it. For The Red Rose OF Kyle Broflovski's Under the Mistletoe Contest! Rating cause it's South Park


**Hello-Hello! Okay, so I felt bad for The Red Rose Of Kyle Broflovski that they weren't getting any entries, so I decided to enter! So here is my entry...**

**Mistletoe Match Makings**

"Come on, Kyle, you _have_ to come!"  
>"Kenny, why do you want me to go to go so bad?"<br>"I want you to go 'cause you might meet a pretty girl there!"  
>"Kenny, you know that I'm gay."<br>"Who knows? Maybe you'll be lucky enough to kiss a guy~!"  
>"Uh... your probably right..."<br>"You know I am! Besides, you don't want to be cramped up in your dorm all day, do ya?"  
>"...No..."<br>"Great! I'll see you there!" With that, Kenny hung up the phone and started decorating around his dorm.

You see, the South Park gang had all chosen to go to college. Lucky for them, Kenny was throwing a party in his dorm. His plan was to play matchmaker for Kyle. He just had to do it. Especially on Christmas.

It was six o'clock, 3 hours before the party, and Kenny planned to do _lots_ of deorating. With the money he made from his part-time job at Hell's Pass Hospital, he had just gotten back from buying just about all of his decorations and snacks from Party City and Walmart.

Kenny walked down the lonesome corridor, loads of plastic bags hung over each arm while he was carrying cold, brown paper bags of ice for the cooler. Small drops of melted snow fell off of his white coat on to the carpeted hallway with each step the blonde strode. He finally arrived at his dorm. Not wanting to set down his bags, he fumbled in his pockets to find the key.

"God dammit, where's the dumb-ass key," He muttered to himself. With that, he remembered where it was.

With his right arm barely free, he reached up for the door frame. He felt his way around the wood until he felt metal. 'There it is!" He took the key off and stuck it in the key hole, turned it to the right and pushed into his dorm. He threw his bags on the couch and flopped on his bed.

"Ugh... I'm so tired... maybe I'll just... take a quick... _nap_..." He crashed asleep.

... _Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah! Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah!..._

"Wha..?" His phone was ringing. Who could be calling? Half asleep, he looked at his phone screen that was lit up with the word "Kyle" on it. He flipped it open.  
>"Hello," he slurred.<br>"Dude, are you drunk?"  
>"No, I was asleep... What do you want?"<br>"Well, I wanted to know what time I should come over."  
>"What time is it now?"<br>Kyle looked at his watch. "Eight o'clock."  
>Shocked, Kenny shot up from his bed. "Eight o'clock? I gotta go!"<br>"Kenny, wait-" Kenny flipped the phone shut and shoved it in his pocket. Only had one hour to decorate.

Oh boy, this is going to be one hell of a day...

...

"Ah! Finally!" Kenny and Kyle stepped back to take a look at their masterpiece. Colorful lights hung on the walls blinked in harmony as the colors bounced off of the shine on the tinsel on the 5 foot tall white Christmas tree. The large multicolored ornaments glistened with joy that only a child could understand the meaning of. Not to mention the fake aresol snow sprayed on the mirrors in the bathroom. And of course, the star on the tree simpily lit up the room with Christmas delight!

Kenny turned to Kyle with a smile on his face. "Thanks for coming to help me decorate, I needed it."  
>"No problem!"<p>

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

"Oh! That must be them," Kenny exclaimed with his hand wrapped aroung the glistening doorknob. With one movement, the door swung open showing Stan, Eric, Butters, Craig, Tweek, Bebe, and Ashly at the door, all wearing tacky Christmas sweaters. Except for Eric, of course.

"Hey! Come on in! You're just in time!" Kenny and Kyle greeted everone that came in until it came to Ashly. She was actually wearing a woman's style Santa outfit with the usual Santa hat, black belt, and black boots. "What's with the get-up," Kenny asked.  
>"Oh! Wendy made a bet with me."<br>"Ah, I see." Kenny looked around the room. "And, uh, where is Wendy?"  
>"She ate some bad sushi last night. <em>Total<em> mess in her dorm."  
>"Uh..."<br>"Yep. Hey, do you have karaoke this time?"  
>"Nope."<br>"Damn! Oh well! Nice talkin' to ya, Ken!" She walked away and started talking with Bebe.

...

The time came for Kenny to start the 'blind kisses' for everyone. Kenny walked over to the light switch and dimmed the lights as low as they could go while the guests started complaining.

Kenny shouted out, "Calm down, everyone! It's just part of one of my... _games_. Now, while I play this crappy Justin Bieber song 'Mistletoe', I would like you all to walk aroung the room until the music stops. Now... go!" Kenny clicked the play button on his iPod as the music started playing from his iHome. After everyone got mixed up enough, Kenny stopped the music.  
>"Now, get to the closet person around you and start making out with them; guy or gal! Do it, I dare ya! Plus, I also hung up mistletoes everywhere on the ceiling. Go!"<br>Immedietly, you could hear sucking noises (and even some moaning) coming from every direction of the room.  
>*Ah,* Kenny thought to himself. *There's nothing like the sound of people sucking face when you've had too much eggnog at a Christmas party... Maybe I ought to take a look around the room, just to see who got pair up with who...*<p>

With that, Kenny started to walk around the room, luckily, no one noticed Kenny walking around on account that everyone's eyes were closed. The lights were brighten just enough so he can tell who's kissing who. First he walked in front of Butters kissing Bebe, and she seemed to be enjoying it, too. Next was Cartman kissing Tweek, and it sure didn't look good. He walked past them and saw Craig kissing Ashly, with each second, he dove in deeper and deeper. And last but not least was Stan and Kyle. They were feeling each other all over their waists and thighs.

If your wondering what happened to our last couple making out, lets just say that Stan and Kyle woke up naked in Kenny's bed to walk out into the living space to find him passed out on the snack table.

Kenny did the right thing after all.

...

**Well, it's not the best entry, but it had to be done!**


End file.
